


Mayday Eve

by MechanicalTitan (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Italy - Freeform, Arthus Kirkland x Reader, Brother!France, England x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hetalia, Love, Luciano Vargas - Freeform, Mayday Eve, Occult, demon, magic trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MechanicalTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intrigued by what's written, the lovely maiden named [Y/N] Bonneyfoy decided to try it out to see her true love. His brother told him not to but she never listened and because of that mysterious events began occuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forewords

**  
**Hey! It's Mechanicaltitan again.  
I have finished Sa'yo last last week (obviously can't remember when ._.)  
I'm happy to present you this new fic entitled 'Mayday Eve'

**Well I'll leave you some clarifications before you read!!!!!!!!!**

**~In this fic, you are France's adoptive sister  
** ~This is an x-Reader  
~My grammar isn't perfect so I'm sorry  
~I'm open to constructive criticism but please make it nice  
~You can ask me or tell me about your ideas (I take requests but I don't guarantee to make it fast because of school) 

**That's all!!!**

**~Love, Mecha-Titan~**

****  



	2. Prologue: No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to comment or request... I don't bite
> 
> legends:  
> y/n- your name  
> c/n- crush name  
> l/n- last name  
> e/c- eye color  
> h/c- hair color

The certain h/c girl jumped as the slightest of sound reached her ears. She had her hands over her hands and her knees and her chest. She sat alone at the stage of the trashed auditorium as the bodies of her friends surround her. All bloody and their eyes were glassy, lifeless and murdered with no remorse. All she wanted was to know who is the person that she'll end up with. Her adoptive brother told him no, her friends stopped her but she didn't listened, she never did. Pang of guilt is now wreaking her chest, all of them are dead. From the kindest to the loudest. One by one they died. No one was left for her. Footsteps began to walk to the empty hallways, their noise began to reach her ears. Alarmed, she stood up, dusting herself and reloading her brother's gun.

With that, the footsteps ceased and the door slammed open revealing a red-eyed crazed man. "I found you-a", he said in his most crazed tone, sending shivers to her spine. He tilted his head at her as she raised her gun and pointed at him. "You think you can hurt me with that?" He said again and he readied his knife at her. She was shaken but she managed not to show it. As her fingers began to touch the trigger, she spoke, "Why do you have to kill them?". The man smirked at her and he stood up straight. "Well Bella, they are on my way"

"You can just get me and leave them alone", she growled but his expression never changed. "You-a now ragazza, you-a look bella when you're mad". He began stepping forward at her. "You-a don't know how much I crave for you-a and you-a don't know how mad I am when I see them near". As he began to go closer, she began stepping backwards, she was scared and he can sense it. The girl raised the gun making sure at it was pointed at his skull. He chuckle, "You-a want a revenge? Try me bella". 

She growled again and began shooting. One, two, three, four and a lot more bullets began hitting his body and at last the man disappeared into the shadows. Was she safe now? She looked at her gun and its now hungry for bullets, if he come back she's dead. She looked back at the bodies but before she could even move a voice spoke behind her, "It's my turn-a". 

He grabbed her arm and he elbowed her back, making her fall face first on the bloody ground. As she fell, the man kicked her abdomen and he also shoot her leg, making escape impossible. She shrieked in pain and she began thinking fast on what she's going to do to stop him. As she looked at her side, he saw a crowbar lying near the dead Australian student. She began crawling to get it but before she could go near, the man again appeared and he took hold of her hair and he pulled her upper body up. She couldn't fight back, she was beaten and tired. "I'm done with games bella. It's time to get my prize". 

He turned his head to the side and all the bodies flew to the corner, leaving him and the poor girl at the center. He then turned his head to the right and all the windows and the turn was now shut sealed. He turned her body to face her and he slammed her back to the floor making her choke at her own blood. He hovered above her and he trapped her between his arms. He was leaning close and looking at her with lust and madness. She couldn't stand his stare more that she turned her head to the side, avoiding his face. Tears began to flow into her cheek and into the cold ground. If she did listened to them, this won't happen. She then felt something cold and sharp running at her neck leaving a stingy feeling behind. A hand slapped her and again she was looking at the man. "Keep your eyes at me-a bella or else I'll rip them out". He removed his left arm from his side and he wrapped it on her neck, keeping her down and making all movements and air limited. 

She could feel more tear coming out of her eyes. She closed it and she began dreaming of her life before. She want to block out her senses and disappear but his breath that making her more scared lingers at her neck and it makes her thoughts go wild. She could feel the rough kisses beginning to engrave at the crevice of her collar bone and in split second her shirt was destroyed by the knife that he holds. This is all that he wanted. To corrupt her, to brand her, and to own her. Her eyes was closed and she bit her lip to stop any noise from coming out but then she could her something more than his and her breathing. 

There is a voice, calling her name.


End file.
